I'm With You
by Calibri-9
Summary: Yay  my 2nd songfic! Mari x Sieghart! The song used here is 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne. Sorry for any grammatical errors... Enjoy reading! Please review also! Thanks much!


I'm With You

(A Grand Chase Songfic)

By angel_archer_11

(A/N: I'm using the Philippine server in playing Grand Chase. I don't know the name of The Shrine of Entropy in other countries.)

_~I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home~_

(Author's P.o.V.)

"BUSTER!" A girl said, making a robot's system shut down permanently. She crouched down upon seeing and determining that the electric mechanism is safe to touch and, in her case, examine and experiment on. "The subject's mechanism could be of use to my inventions. I'll just study this a little further."

In the Shrine of Entropy, you would expect it to be deserted. Well, it was and still seemingly is, until different beings started to inhabit the place. One day, things changed. A girl decided to turn the place into her personal laboratory.

Her name is Mari Ming Onette. She is a Rune Caster, meaning that she could conjure machinery out of nowhere using magic. A highly skilled engineer, it's no wonder that her machines could do many things, which includes taking down an enemy for her. However, highly skilled she may be, it's a matter to ponder on that she doesn't remember anything about her past, other than her name and her love for magic, mechanics, and robotics. She's just there in the temple, taking down robots and using their mechanisms for her own inventions. She's dead to the world; only comes alive when there is a matter that interests her, particularly things that are not ordinary.

Many continents away from where the Shrine of Entropy stands, the Knight Master gave yet another mission to the Grand Chase.

"I've heard many rumors during my travels; one of which concerns the Shrine of Entropy. There is this girl who is staying in the place. She is said to be so skilled in matters about technology. Your task is to confirm this rumor and if it is true, you must bring her here." the Knight Master said.

"Uhm, Knight Master… You're sending the whole Chase to confirm one rumor? Wouldn't it be much faster if only 1 or 2 persons went there?" Arme asked.

"Yeah. It's not fun to just stand at the background and watch as only one person negotiates with the person whom you speak about." Elesis added.

"The mission is not just confirming a rumor. There are beings there that need to be decreased in population so as to decrease terrorisms." the Knight Master replied.

"Okay then. So I get to kick some ass after all! Let's go!" Elesis said with delight. And with that, Elesis turned and went towards the doors of Serdin castle. Lire just shook her head.

"Hahaha. That's my little girl; always up for some action." Sieghart chuckled.

After a long while, the Chase headed forth to Xenia. A long ride towards the continent did not leave the Chase weary; all of the members are still up and running, ready to take down any danger they will face.

_~It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you~_

(Mari's P.o.V.)

A series of shouts and explosions startle me as I was doing my field work. There are other people here? No, it's probably just a system malfunction of the other robots so maybe that would explain the explosions. But what could be the explanation for the shouts that seem human? Maybe the systems of some robots have human-like attributes programmed in it. I thought about this. Maybe I still have more robots to examine. I went back to my work. Just thinking about random noises wastes a great deal of time. I take one look at my surroundings; wow. I destroyed all the robots in this floor. Later, I'll proceed to the next floor down.

(Author's P.o.V.)

"Mega Slash!" Elesis shouted as she destroyed a robot that was about to summon an energy bolt.

"Shooting Star!" sent a myriad of arrows from Lire to the enemy creatures that surround her. It killed off some, but a number of them still stand, only to be destroyed by the rest of the Chase.

Floor after floor, all they did was to destroy the same kind of monsters. There was still no sighting of the rumored girl in the Shrine of Entropy.

"This is all a waste of time." Lass commented.

"Yeah, but not for Elesis." Ryan answered. Apparently, Elesis was having the time of her life. She was the one who killed most of the enemy creatures, but she still wants to destroy more.

"Damn. That Knight Master sent us on a wild goose chase. I can't believe that she took a rumor seriously! I mean, I could be in my cozy room back at the castle, taking a nap. But instead, I'm in an old and dusty temple, looking for some imaginary girl!" Sieghart complained.

"Just shut up, old man, and let's go to the upper floors!" Elesis scolded.

The others just followed Elesis' lead, some of them murmuring obscenities under their breath.

(Mari's P.o.V.)

Voices… footsteps that are headed towards this floor… Those don't belong to a robot… They belong to human beings. I don't know the reason why they are here. But all I know is that they serve as a disturbance to me; a disturbance that hinders me to finish my field work. Why can't I be just left alone to do my work in peace? I shrugged this off and went back to I was doing. At least I could finish something before the other people completely disturb me.

A red-haired girl was the first to enter the room. She wields a sword and its position is in attack. The second one to enter was a girl who is short in stature. She looked at the surroundings intently; left and right, up and down. Then, more people filed in the room. The last one to enter was a dark-haired man.

Upon seeing that man with the raven-black hair, an unexplainable feeling started to rush in my mind. I don't know why it is so.

"That's funny… there are no monsters in this floor." the red-haired girl started.

"Don't be too assuming, Elesis. Maybe one wrong step could spring a trap." the short one said to the girl whom she called as Elesis.

"Arme's right. We should move with extreme caution." a silver-haired lad backed up the statement of the girl named Arme.

The group started to move forward. They came upon the first robot that I destroyed minutes earlier. They found more of them littered around the surroundings. I was staring at the group, particularly at the dark-haired man. Somehow, I was hoping that they would find me.

"Hmm… seems that this floor is cleared out of enemy creatures. But who could have done this?" a blue-haired boy queried.

"Hey… look up there…" the dark-haired man said as he pointed at the direction where I was. Our eyes met, and the feeling that I felt earlier flooded my mind once again. "So the Knight Master was right to believe that rumor after all. There is really a girl here." he continued. Someone is looking for me?

"I'll go talk to her." the Elesis girl said. Talk to me about what?

"No. I'll be the one to talk to the girl. You kids don't know how to negotiate right." And with that, the dark-haired man went towards me.

A conversation took place between us. I learned that his name is Sieghart, a legendary warrior, or so he claims. He's too arrogant about it. He told me that he and his group were sent here to find a certain girl who is skilled in technological matters. I don't know if he's referring to me.

Suddenly, a robot came up from one of the room's crevices. It put out a clawed arm and aimed at me and Sieghart. Sparks started to form; the robot plans to hit us with an energy bolt.

"Stand back, Sieghart." I warned. I then summoned a cannon that fired at our would-be assailant many times. After some shots, the robot exploded. I turned around to find a dumbfounded Sieghart. Then, he suddenly took me by the wrist and he pulled me towards his group.

"Okay guys! We're going home! Mission accomplished!" Sieghart shouted.

"Wait! My things!" I frantically shouted back. Sieghart let me go and I ran to my things, fixed and packed them up in my bag, and ran back to where Sieghart stands. In no time, Sieghart' group and I are in a strange sort on aircraft that is headed forth to their home.

I don't know why I agreed to go with Sieghart. All I know is that there was a strange impulse that came into my mind, directing me to go with the man. Maybe he's essential in my mission of remembering my past.

_~I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

'_Coz nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home~_

(Mari's P.o.V.)

Many weeks after I was given membership to join the Chase, I easily got acquainted with the other members. But oftentimes, I separate from them to do something that I know they wouldn't understand.

One day, I was out in the garden of the Serdin castle. I found something there, a teleport pad of sorts. It gave off a blue glow. That gave me the idea that the pad is operated by magic. I have no intention of trying it out to see where it leads to. I explored more of the garden. I observed that the rocks that surround the garden have warding runes engraved on it. Yes, it's handy against dark forces, but what about electricity-based enemy creatures? Or fellow humans? I'll just ask permission from the Queen if I could set up an electric fence or any protective device here and around the castle grounds.

I was looking for more things to observe and examine when suddenly, a drop of water fell on me. I didn't see any tree branches or vines above me so I assumed that the drop of water wasn't dew. I looked up to the sky and saw dark clouds moving in. That drop of water was followed by more drops. First, it was a light drizzle. A few moments later, it became rain. But a little rain won't stop a scientist like me.

_~It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you~_

(Author's P.o.V.)

The Chase learned to dismiss her sudden disappearances as they got used to it as the days go by. As you know, Mari is outside the castle, as she is in the garden. When it began to rain outside, some of them got worried, for Mari might get sick if ever she's out in the rain. Why allow a member to get sick while she's still new? Anyway, a few moments later, Arme spoke up.

"Hey guys… please find Mari… It's been a while since the rain started. Maybe Mari is so drenched in the rain…" she said, worried much.

"I'll find her." Sieghart replied then went outside.

Sieghart found Mari crouched beside a rock trail, picking up random pieces of stones and looking at them, as if in search of a puzzle piece. Sieghart went towards Mari, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Mari… come inside now. The rain's getting stronger." Sieghart said.

"I'll go in later. There's something that I have to do first." Mari replied. "You go in ahead of me."

But Sieghart didn't. Instead, he took off his coat and draped it on Mari. He stayed with her for a few minutes then all of a sudden, he took her by the arm and pulled her up.

"Come on, let's go. It's been a long while since you're out here. You might get sick, you know." Sieghart said.

"Why are you concerned about me? I can handle myself." Mari answered back as she resisted the pull.

"It's not only me, Mari. The others also worry about you." Sieghart retorted, his grip tightening.

"Then please. Go ahead of me and tell them I'm fine." Mari said.

"I don't want to go back alone. I'll stay here with you until you agree to come back inside the castle." Sieghart said, then he let go of Mari.

"And why is that?" Mari asked.

"Because… It is because… It's because I like you, Mari." Sieghart answered. "I don't want to leave you alone out in this pouring rain. I'll stay with you."

No one spoke after that. The rain continued to fall. Tapping out its own rhythm as its drops fell on the leaves and on the ground.

_~Oh, why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind~_

(Mari's P.o.V.)

Sieghart likes me? Did he really just say that? Maybe I'm just imagining it. Or maybe I misheard his sentences. But despite that, I was frozen in my position. I can't move, I can't say a thing.

I felt so cold, earlier until now, but this time, I can't stand it anymore, not even with Sieghart's coat draped on me. I want to go back inside the castle.

From a long while of crouching, I stood up. I tried to be steady and I successfully did so, or so I thought. I turned around, but I slipped. Maybe I wasn't that steady after all.

I didn't know that Sieghart was, and still is, behind me during that time. So instead of only me landing on the cold, hard ground, both Sieghart and I fell to the ground, with me on top of him. Sieghart smiled at this.

"I really like you, Mari. It's okay for me even if you don't like me back." he said to me, and this time, I'm sure that I didn't hear it wrong. He really does like me.

Sieghart then pulled my head closer to his. He smiled at me again. Then he closed his eyes and kissed me on the lips… My eyes are wide with shock, but I feel them slowly closing as a warm feeling started to rise up in me.

We detached away from the lengthy kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I let myself relax. It gave me a nice feeling, feeling his body close to mine, sharing warmth.

_~It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you~_

(Mari's P.o.V.)

Sieghart moved to stand up so I moved as well. I was staggering so I can't walk right. He saw this so he carried me. I can't object since I was feeling weak all of a sudden. The last thing I remember before I slipped to unconsciousness is that after Sieghart put me down on my bed with a towel wrapped around me, the Chase's girls entered my room then Sieghart left.

I woke up in the middle of the night. By the texture of my clothing, I could tell that it is a new set of clothes. I felt something on my forehead: a wet towel. I have fever? Who knew that the rain would have an effect on me? Then, I moved my hands. I felt heat on my right hand. I turned on the bedside light with my left, finding Sieghart asleep while sitting on a chair with his head laid down on my bed. The heat that I felt was from his hand. He held mine as I was unconscious.

Memories from the afternoon rushed back into my mind. The most striking memory of all was the kiss. I can't believe that he would do it. I always thought that you don't kiss someone if you only like them. Amy always says this thing called 'love', where you like someone so much that it already crossed the 'like' borderline. Is this it? Was it love that brought Sieghart to kiss me? I don't know…

Sieghart stirred in his sleep. I heard him murmuring something.

"Mari… I love you… I wish that you would love me too…" That's what I think he said in his sleep.

Earlier, he told me that he likes me. Now, I heard him say that he loves me. I'm getting confused. Are all people, especially men, complicated to understand? Maybe I'll find out more on how they think when I know Sieghart better.

= END OF STORY =


End file.
